Biting kills
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Crossover, Killing Bites. A story of an Uchiha who vanished during the 3rd Shinobi war, only to appear WAY after everything has passed.
1. What is your name?

Running across the forest of dead trees, I carried my brother over my back, being perused by a large group of Ninja. They were of Rock, and they wanted blood. Blood that belonged to the leaf and Uchiha clan.

His name is Tobi Uchiha, and while he may have the Mangekyou sharingan, he was still weak, always needing help with his own problems. He's an idiot, but my brother none the less. Jumping onto a tree, I pushed off of it, going through a few hand signs before spitting a giant fire ball at them, with them moving out of the way. Landing on another tree, I continued my run, hoping to escape.

He was slowly dying, having been attacked while his back was turned. It was a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, but everyone makes mistakes, even if they continued to happen. The Uchiha clan was a proud clan, for we didn't back down from a fight, nor did we run from it.

But as a Uchiha, and with my brother, I didn't care about that as he was my only brother, with us having lost our parents a few years before the Third Shinobi war. To be running away from a fight, was a disgrace to not only myself, but the clan. With such a big group, I wasn't even sure if I could get back to the village in time to save him.

I was low on chakra, exhausted, but I wasn't about to give up. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my brother wasn't breathing. Reaching a tree branch, I sat him down, where I looked him over as fast as I could. He had lost a lot of blood, and it was slowing, meaning that he was running out of it. There was no way I could get him back in time, because I was out of time.

My eyes burned with anger, at my self and the ones who did this to him. I screamed to the heavens as I faced the group, where it felt like all of my chakra had returned and the pain increased tenfold. I watched as the majority of them were set ablaze by a black flame, killing them in seconds. Grabbing my katana, I dashed towards a man as he tried going through hand signs, but I cut them off before he could complete, where I stabbed him in the chest and kicked him back.

Flickering over to another man, his eyes widened once I grabbed his head and forced him to look at me, where I set him aflame as well. Reaching up, I caught a kunai and tossed it back, adding an explosive tag to it. Jumping back, I added chakra into the katana as I watched three men land where I was, with me slashing at them, cutting them in half as I ran past them. Looking down, I watched as a rock spike formed, with me glaring at it. I didn't move, but I watched as it went right through me, but there was neither blood or pain. Walking over to the man, I saw him shacking in fear as six others landed in front of him.

They didn't matter, because they were already dead as seven of my shadow clones fell from above, each stabbing one of them in the back before they could do anything. Grabbing my eyes, I felt the pain increase as it felt like I was going blind. Making my way over to my brother, I sat in front of him and pulled him closer, hugging his pronged form.

Before a voice spoke to me.

I didn't understand it, but I understood what it wanted me to do. Reaching forward, I grabbed my brothers eyes and removed them, before adding chakra to them and adding them to my eyes. Next, I created a seal of his blood on the ground, a small one, and just like that, I sealed myself away as I had nothing left to live for.

 **Years later**

'The earth has changed.' I thought as I felt a pressure, that released me from my seal. 'I have been covered by the land over years, as to how long, I don't know.' I thought, using my sharingan to form the rift around me, pulling me into my own dimension. Landing on a Stone pillar, I got a good look at it, with me seeing nothing but stone pillars. 'So, this is the dimension I've created, shame.' I thought, not liking the stone look. Looking up, I used my sharingan to move dimensions once again.

This time, I appeared in what looked like a concrete road with lights pointed at my back. Turning around, I saw a strange device there, where it looked like someone was inside. Walking over to my left, I opened the door to see him saying sorry over and over. "What are you going on about?" I asked, getting a gasp from him.

He turned to me, and his eyes were wide. From the shock of me just appearing none the less, but for some reason I could feel the pressure from earlier inside this thing. Suddenly, the tarp that was behind him moved, showing a girl with white hair, brown eyes and a curvy body. "Keep going." She said, before she saw me and had a surprised look. "Eh, another one of you're rapist friends?" She asked, glaring at the man, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

He didn't get to say anything as I stabbed him in the chest, shocking both of them with the speed I used to both draw my katana and to attack him. "Go." I said, pulling the sword out, with her looking annoyed at me now.

"Hey, you just killed my driver!" She said, glaring at me.

"I don't know what a driver is, but you called him a rapist, I did you a favor." I said, cleaning the blade on his shirt and put it away. "I have things I need to do." I said as I closed the door and walked off, following the path that I was facing the first time. 'Doesn't mater what that pressure is, I need to find out how long has passed and what I need to survive.' I thought, getting further away from the device, only to hear the body get kicked out, with me turning to face the device, seeing the women in front now.

The device started moving, with my eyes widened as it was moving at a fast rate, but not fast enough. Before it could hit me, I phased my body into the device, appearing in the back with a bunch of dead bodies. "HUH?!" I heard, with me turning to see the girl looking over the strange wheel thing in front of her, with me taking it that she was looking for me.

Taking out a kunai, I placed it against her throat, shocking her as she instantly turned to face me. "You tried to kill me, why?" I asked, activating my sharingan, with her eyes widening.

"Wow, wait, are you Leo?" She asked, confusing me.

"No, I am not Leo." I said, looking at the kunai then back at her. "You do know I could kill you right now, right?" I asked, with her nodding. "Seriously, not even the slightest bit of fear." I said, narrowing my eyes at her as I moved to the seat next to her and sat down. "Go on, move this device to where you need to go, once there well part ways." I said, placing my hands behind my head as I leaned back, getting a glair from her.

"Don't tell me what to do!?" She yelled, going for a punch, but I smacked it away without looking. This continued for a bit, before she screamed in annoyance and the device started moving once again. It was silent for the past hour, with her looking at me. "So, you some kind of murderer or something?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"No, you?" I asked, looking at the bodies in the back.

"No." She said, with me nodding.

"Self defense, that's how I see it." I said, with her laughing at me as we pulled up to what looked like a dump. Stepping out of the device, I looked around and saw some bodies laying about. 'A dump sight, well the people have become lazy if they don't bother to put the bodies underground.' I thought, frowning as I moved over to the back and opened the doors, with me remembering the door nob on the inside from earlier. Once I opened the doors, one by one I dragged the bodies out and tossed them with the others, with the girl staring at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"This is a dump sight, right?" I asked, with her shacking her head as she walked into the back. After a bit, she held a square thing in her hand, talking to someone as I looked around. 'If these weren't dumped, then they died here.' I thought, frowning, but felt another pressure. Looking in that direction, I followed it as I was curious about what it was.

Reaching the top of the Trash, I saw an area was cleared off, making me frown. Looking to my right, I saw a man standing there. "This is the private property of a certain zaibatsu." He said, with me not knowing what any of that meant. "It's where things end up when they have nowhere else to go." He said, with me looking back at the ring. "Like oversized garbage and dead bodies." He said, with me nodding.

"So I was right, this is a dump sight." I said, crossing my arms. "To be honest, I've only woken up and don't know what's going on. I almost get hit by a device thing twice, one just stopping me the second one ending with me hitching a ride in it." I said, rubbing my head. "Anyways, I just came to check out the pressure I was feeling from over here, and it seams to be coming from you, not as strong as that girls, but close enough." I said, with him smirking.

"That was most likely a theriantrope." he said, confusing me as to what that was. "A new species with the intellect of humans, and the fangs of beasts, with a power that far surpasses mankind." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him as he said that.

"So, like the Inuzuka clan." I said, confusing him this time. "There clan was able to form a bond with dogs the size of a Giant wolf, turn some of there features to match there partners to fight better." I said, with him looking at me with a blank face. "What's with that stupid look, haven't you heard of the Inuzuka clan?" I asked, giving him the same look.

"Stupid?" He asked, where it looked like his teeth changed into fangs. "Did you just say, stupid?" He asked, where it looked like the veins in his face were popping out. Narrowing my eyes at him, I watched as his body was coated in a light yellow aura, where his body transformed into that of a human lion. "A puny and pathetic human would dare to call me, brute Leo, king of kings stupid?" He said, staring me down from a height of seven foot, to my five foot ten.

"So, you're the Leo that she was looking for, Leo meaning lion." I said, with him getting ready to hit me.

"Know your place!?" He said, with me looking to the side as the girl came jumping at me. Using my phase shift, I watched as she flew through me, along with the lions hand. Staring him down as I moved to the side, and punched him with a chakra enhanced fist, knocking him down into the ring with the girl, who looked shocked.

"You attacked me, because I said you had a stupid look?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip as I stared both of them down. "Well girl, there's Leo the lion." I said, with him growling at me.

"How did you take my punch like that, you're nothing but a human!?" He demanded, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"You say humans are weak now a day, but I'm sorry to disappoint you." I said, activating my eternal Mangekyou sharingan. "If there weak, that makes me the strongest human alive." I said, already behind him, making him jump away. "And you, girl." I said, with her looking at me. Judging by this ring, you came here to fight him, correct?" I asked, with her nodding. "Get to it before I take your place." I said, with her gritting her teeth at me.

"Shut up, if you are to fight then that would mean that I wouldn't be able to establish the killing bites!" She said, with me staring at her.

"So you kill him by biting him?" I asked, tilting my head at her, with her glaring at me even more.

"You're an idiot!" She said, with me seeing Leo going for another hit, but this time I just caught the hand, shocking him.

"Hey, I'm in the middle of a conversation here." I said, spinning around and tossing him back where he came, with him hitting the ground with a thud.

"I've battled hundreds, and this is the first time I've been thrown by a human." Leo said, standing up and gritting his teeth at me. "Not only that, but you caught my punch, just what are you?" He asked, with me staring at him.

"I'm human." I said, making him angry. "I'll place a bet." I said, shocking them. "If you can beat the girl, then I'll fight you, if not, then I'll fight the girl once she's at her fullest." I said, walking off to the side and sat down. "Anyways, get to it." I said, placing a hand on my cheek as I used my knee to hold up my elbow. 'Now, lets see what she dose.' I thought, seeing her get coated in a purple aura. When she transformed, she had features similar to a honey badger, black fur with a white tint covering various sections of her body such her sides of her body up to under her armpits and her shoulders down the top of her biceps though her arms are fully covered in fur as are her legs up to her upper mid-thigh. A short tail also sprouts from her tailbone with a pair of small ears adorning the top of her head while her finger and toe nails are replaced with short yet sharp claws as well as fangs shown to reach her teeth. 'So, she's a honey badger, dose that mean her name is badger or honey?' I thought, thinking about her name. after all, she never gave it to me. I thought with a shrug.

"The one with the sharpest fangs wins." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her once she said that. "That's what killing bites is." She said, a grin plastered on her face once she said that. Suddenly, lights started turning on, with me looking at each of them, with me thinking that this was being watched from somewhere, maybe by ambu, but I couldn't be sure as I didn't feel anyone around. She started walking forward, without a care in the world, just as fearless as a honey badger. "I heard that you've never lost, king of kings." She said, with me staring at her as she got closer. "That's quite the title you've got there." She said, with me narrowing my eyes as there wasn't any action yet.

'Is this a chunning exam?' I thought, looking around, but shook my head at that thought as they would of happened in the village that it was being held it. 'She's confident, I like that.' I thought with a smile as she stopped in front of him.

"I want something like that." She said, still with a smirk on her face. "How does Leo killer sound?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her. "Seeing as I'm going to win-"

She was suddenly smacked, sending flying into the garbage. Seeing her flip in mid air, I watched as Leo appeared in front of her and grabbed her face, smashing her into what looked like one of the devices I had caught a ride in earlier. "Even if my prey is a little rabbit, I don't hold back!" I heard Leo say as he continued to punch her. "That's the way Leo fights!" He yelled, making me sigh as this was sad as she blocked most of them.

Seeing her jump off, she landed on her feet, only to jump over a slash from him and give her own, only for him to move out of the way. She continued to slash, with Leo moving out of the way like they were slow to him. Rearing his arm back, he punched her, sending her flying back to another one of the devices, where she landed perfectly on the side of it and jump right back into the fight. Seeing Leo raise both hands up, he went to hit her, but she placed her hands on his and pushed herself up, kicking him in the shoulder.

While in the air, Leo grabber her leg and slammed her down on to another one of the devices, then another, and I could tell that she was having fun by the grin on her face. Seeing her twist out of his grip, she slashed at him, but he ducked just in time and punched her. He tried going in for another one, but she jumped back, where I watched her jump from metal thing to metal things to kick him, but it ended up with her getting punched again.

Seeing her laying down, I saw her grab some poles and toss them at Leo, with me nodding as anything went during fights like this. She used that as a distraction and went to hit him in the side, but both ended up hitting the others fist, with her flying back from the shockwave they caused, but she soon fixed herself in mid air, landing in front of me.

Leo soon appeared in front of her, with her locking her arms with his as he tried to over power her. He started screaming, where it felt like my muscles locked up for just a moment, pushing the girl backwards until he started punching her over and over again, with me still seeing her grin as she was beaten. "You were foolish to challenge a king!" He said, with me rolling my eyes. "Its time you knew true fear!" He said, with me standing as this fight was over already.

She bit his fingers off, with me seeing Leo back away in shock as I was given a better look at the girl, seeing her face covered in blood as it fell from her face. "You are a fool Leo." I said, with him looking at me then turning to the girl.

"All who hear my roaring Leo should be crippled by primal fear." He said, looking at me as I continued to stare at her as she spat his fingers out as she stood up.

"Fear?" She asked, with me smirking. "Fear, huh? You know, I've never experienced fear my entire life." She said, impressing me as I could tell she was being serious about that.

"All animals experience fear." Leo said as she stood tall. "What are you two?" He asked, looking between us. "Reveal yourself!" He demanded of her, with me face palming as he was an idiot.

"Ratel." She said, with me looking at her as that was the sound that a honey badger made, seeing her lick her own blood. "Brute Ratel." She said, with me getting her name now.

'Her name is Ratel.' I thought, shrugging. 'Not the best name, but ok.'

"You should at least learn the name of your opponents, dumb ass!" "She said, sticking her tongue out at him while pulling her eyelid down.

Looking over at Leo, I could see that it got to him. "Dumb ass?" He said, his face swelling up. "You dare say that to me?" He said, with me shacking my head as he fell for the bait. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" He yelled, going in for the kill. "TAKE THAT BACK!?" He said, with me seeing Ratel just sitting there. "Faster than Leo could see, I watched as Ratel slashed at him, appearing a good ways behind him as his blood gushed out of his arm.

Looking at her, she held her arm out, looking behind her. "Slash." She said, with Leo falling not long after, meaning that she won. Seeing her turn to me, I saw her grinning even more. "Well, looks like I get to fight you next." She said, with me shacking my head at her, confusing her.

"Sorry, but I said when you're at your fullest." I said, shocking her. "When you're fully healed, then we will have our fight." I said, with her running at me anyways, with me catching her arms before she could slash me. Seeing her jump up, I let her hands go and grabbed her waist, pulling her to me, with her legs wrapping around me. Reaching up, I caught both of her hands in one of mine, with her glaring at me. "I'm a man of my word, you will fight me, just not yet." I said, pushing her off me, but her legs were still wrapped around me, pulling me with her to the ground.

Seeing the position we were in, I held both her arms above her while I was on top of her, with her glaring at me, but before either of us could do anything, a square thing started ringing, with her changing back to normal and answering it, with me getting up and walking over to Leo, seeing that he was still alive, but barely. Using my foot, I pushed his head aside, not seeing anything special about him. "Hey!" Ratel said, gaining my attention. "Where's your place?" She asked, with me turning to her.

"I don't have a place." I said, shocking her.

"Your homeless!?" She yelled out, angry.

"Ya, been homeless for a very long time now." I said, with her going back to the box thing as I went back to Leo. I wasn't a Hyuga, but I couldn't feel any chakra from either of them, meaning they weren't using chakra. 'If it wasn't chakra, then what were they using?' I thought with a frown, catching a rock as Ratel threw it at me. Dropping it, I walked over to her and she held out the box to me. Taking it, I placed it against my ear like I had seen her do. "Hello?" I asked, not sure what to expect.

"Who are you?" The voice asked, with me looking around.

"Call me...Madara." I said, taking up the name of the greatest Uchiha.

"What are you?" The voice asked, making me sigh as I blocked a kick from Ratel.

"I'm human." I said, watching as she threw some punches at me, but I simply moved them out of the way. "Where am I?" I asked, seeing as it was only fair for me to get my questions in. He didn't answer, but hung up, with me looking at the device as Ratel stopped her attacks and looked at me in confusion. "Here, he's gone." I said, with her looking a bit sad as I said that. "Come on, lets go get something to eat, I'm thinking sweets." I said, with her following me as we walked back to the device that brought us here.

 **Later, JonaSons**

Walking in, I had replaced Ratels clothes with some of mine, we made our way to a booth, with her sitting down as I picked up the menu, seeing that the language may be the same, but the writing was different, just a bit. Seeing the men's restroom, I got up and walked over there, seeing a man enter just before I did.

Once inside, I spun him around and made him look at me, where I used the eternal Mangekyou sharingan to gather information on everything. After gaining said information, his eyes went white before falling. He was still alive, just under a genjutsu that made him believe he had seen some of the hottest girls he had ever seen fucking each other, where I then took all his money.

Walking back to Ratel, I saw her looking board. Sitting down, she looked at me. "So, what are you getting?" She asked, with me looking at the menu.

"I'll go with a cake." I said, with her nodding. "You?" I asked, with her smiling.

"Pancakes!" She said, grinning like child.

"Sure." I said, seeing a waiter walk up to us. "Red velvet cake and some pancakes." I said, with her writing that down. "With two glasses of orange juice." I said, with her nodding and walking away. "So, what are you?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"I'm a Ratel." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"So honey badger." I said, with her nodding. "Does that mean your name is honey, because that would be wired to call you honey." I said, with her gritting her teeth.

"My name is Hitomi Uzaki!" She said, with me nodding.

"Ok, Hitomi." I said, with her keeping her glair. "After this, we part ways." I said, with her nodding.

"Fine by me, but I want that fight." She said, with me nodding.

"I'll give it to you, when you're fully healed up." I said, referring to the bandages she was wearing. "When I find a place to stay, and a phone, I'll send you a text." I said, with her glaring at me.

"I'm not just going to hand my number out to some guy who I just met!" She said, with our food arriving.

"Remember whos paying." I said, pulling her food away from her before she could dig in, shocking her. "Say thank you." I said, with her glaring at me. Cause a seen, the world finds out about you." I said, with her standing up.

"I'll-"

"Just kill everyone in here, whos to say you would get the chance." I said, shocking her as I said what she was going to say.

"How-"

"Did I just do that, easy." I said, smirking. "I can read your mind." I said, getting a gasp from her.

"That is so cool, but creepy at the same time." She said, sitting down. "Thank you, can I have my food now?" She asked, annoyed by me.

"Yes." I said, sliding her plate forward, with her taking mine as well, but not the food, shocking her as I already took it up in a napkin and eating it with my fork. 'So this is cake, not bad.' I thought as I looked over at Hitomi, seeing her pour syrup onto the pancakes. 'Isn't that a little overboard?' I thought, then shrugged as I wanted to know what hers tasted like. "Hey, I'll let you try mine if you let me try yours?" I said, with her glaring at me. "Two bites then?" I asked, with it lessoning. "Half." I said, with her nodding. Cutting the cake in half, I gave her the bigger piece, where she used her fork to cut me a piece of her pancakes, where she held it out to me. Seeing my chance, I ate it, with her taking her half of the cake and scarfing it down in seconds. "Not bad, really sweet." I said, with her nodding.

"Just the way I like it!" She said with a smile, going back to her pancakes. "Yummy!?" She said, shacking her head back and forth with a cute smile, before she stood up with a surprised look. Looking behind me, I saw a man walking over to us, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"So, you're the one on the other side of the phone." I said, with him walking over to Hitomi and taking the seat next to her, looking me dead in the eyes. Looking him in the eyes, I learned everything about him, and I didn't like this, Reiichi Shidoh.

"I am-"

"I already know who you are, Reiichi Shidoh." I said, shocking both of them. "I even know of the group of people you have placed outside to take me down." I said, looking at the buildings, seeing some of the guns. 'While fast, there not faster than me.' I thought, looking back at him. "Your experiments, everything." I said, with him gritting his teeth.

"So, I take it you also know the reason on why I'm here?" He asked, with me nodding. "Will there be a problem with that?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, there is." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "One, I don't have a place, let alone for the two of us." I said, pointing at Hitomi, who looked shocked. "Two, that money in the case, wont be enough of support both of us, if I'm getting a place, I'm getting a two bedroom place, not a single, with the rest going to furniture and other things to live on." I said, with him nodding. "And as for the ones that we killed, I know you made it look like they got into some accident already, not bad, but who would miss a bunch of rapist?" I asked. crossing my arms.

"Everyone has family." He said, with me nodding.

"Then they must learn of the pain that has to come from losing a member of said family." I said, looking him in the eyes. "They chose there path, and by doing so they killed themselves." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me. "Where I'm from, that was how life was." I said, with his brow raising.

"Oh, and where would that be?" He asked, with me smirking at him.

"Oh, I would say a far, far away place." I said, with him nodding, with me knowing he didn't understand.

"I see, in that case, you will be moving into this place." He said, sliding a set of keys forward, with me taking them. "There is your new home, for now that is." He said, with me looking at him, knowing that this was the drivers house keys.

"Boring." I said, confusing him. "Fine, I'll move in there, but I expect more than this." I said, pointing at the case.

"Maybe next time." He said, standing up and looking at Hitomi. "Hitomi." He said, patting her head. "I expect you to take good care of yourself, and him as well as he is your sole investor." He said, with me nodding, but I had different plans for all of this.

 **Later that night, well more like 2:00AM**

Walking into the apartment, I saw that it was really well taken care of. Seeing Hitomi walk forward, I stayed put and looked around, seeing some photos of the man with others. Walking in, I started packing his stuff up and tossing it away, because he would no longer need them as he was dead. "Hitomi, pull out two beds." I said, tossing everything that I wouldn't be using into a garbage bag.

"Pull your own stuff out!" She shot back, with me glaring at her.

'Everything has fear, you just have to find the right spot to hit.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at her. 'Still, if I were to kill her, there's no telling what or who they might send after me, and by the way things look, they dont seem that strong, but I still want to see where this is going.' I thought as I tossed the bag of trash at her, with her smacking it away.

"What the hell!" She yelled, with me staring her down.

"Remember this, while we're both living here, you will help out, or I will drop you out of the Killing Bites." I said, shocking her.

"You cant do that-"

"Shidoh made me the Sole investor of Brute Ratel." I said, interrupting her. "Which means I can chose to put you in or keep you out." I said, with her gritting her teeth at me. "Think of it like this." I said, crossing my arms. "He gave you to me, meaning that you're my property." I said, with her jumping up, getting ready to fight. "Sit your ass down, before I put you down, girl." I said, glaring at her. She didn't budge, but after a full two minutes she took out a second bed and sat it next to the wall, away from hers as she laid down in the one in the middle of the floor. "Good, now I'm going out for some food, because what's in here looks nasty." I said, already having emptied the fridge, making my way out the door with the trash.

 **L** **ater**

'Everything's different.' I thought as I walked back to the apartment, carrying a few bags of food and clothes, seeing as all Hitomi had was a white shirt and panties. 'The time of shinobi really passed, or is it that I'm in another world.' I thought, scratching my head. 'I don't care anymore, Tobi is dead, and I expected to die soon after.' I thought as I scratched my head.

That's when I felt another pressure, similar to Hitomi but a lot weaker. "Excuse me." The women behind me said, wearing only a trench coat, that I could see, as she walked over to me. "There's something I'd live you to look at." She said, with me turning to her.

"Show it to someone who cares." I said, seeing her shocked look as I turned back around and left, with me phasing through a needle of sorts that would of gone through my leg. Stepping aside, I turned to face her again, seeing her shocked expression as she stepped back. "Did you just attack me?" I asked, placing the bags on the ground and walking over to her, with her stepping back with each step. Searching her mind, I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know of Leos defeat, yet he was unable to touch me. What makes you think that you could touch someone who has yet to be touched by the person who beat Leo." I said, with her popping some spikes out of her arms. "If you wanted to fight Hitomi, you should turn your attention else wear." I said, shocking her as she looked at where I was looking, seeing Hitomi sitting right behind her. "So, I take it that its killing bites time." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.


	2. What are you?

"Show it to someone who cares." I said, seeing her shocked look as I turned back around and left, with me phasing through a needle of sorts that would of gone through my leg. Stepping aside, I turned to face her again, seeing her shocked expression as she stepped back. "Did you just attack me?" I asked, placing the bags on the ground and walking over to her, with her stepping back with each step. Searching her mind, I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know of Leos defeat, yet he was unable to touch me. What makes you think that you could touch someone who has yet to be touched by the person who beat Leo." I said, with her popping some spikes out of her arms. "If you wanted to fight Hitomi, you should turn your attention elsewhere." I said, shocking her as she looked at where I was looking, seeing Hitomi sitting right behind her. "So, I take it that its killing bites time." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ratal!" The women said, looking at Hitomi with a bit of fear, then looking at me. She slashed at her, but Hitomi jumped over it and landed on a bench, facing the women. She then shot three needles at her, with Hitomi jumping to the left to dodge them, landing next to a light pole. I yawned as I watched the women throw some needles at the light pole, getting stuck as Hitomi jumped at the tree.

Once she landed on it, she jumped back at the falling light pole, pushing it down to the approaching women, who backed away. She was so focused on it, that she didn't notice Hitomi appear to her back. "I figured I'd be able to bait someone out with him, but I didn't think it'd be this easy to get the drop on them." Hitomi said, where I crossed my arms, annoyed that they forgot about me already.

"Easy?" The women said, where I looked at her, seeing her smirk before her body exploded with needles. "Get the drop on me? Don't make me laugh. I'm not vulnerable from behind. That's actually right where I'd want you. My whole body is a weapon. Fear the porcupine!" She said, with me hitting my fist into my palm.

"She's an Kaguya!" I said, with both of them looking at me with confused expressions. "The Kaguya clan was able to to use there bones to craft weapons, but it gave them bone cancer in the end, killing the lot of them. They still live, even after all these years." I said, with the women looking at me like I was stupid.

"My name is Ryoko Araka, I'm not an Kaguya." She said, where I shrugged.

"Eh, experimentation doesn't sound all that exciting." I said, getting a glair from her.

"I was just going to kill you once I got the info I needed, leaving Brute Ratal without a ticket to killing bites, but I can save myself the trouble by killing both of you." She said, turning to me.

"Kill me?" I asked, my arm around her neck, holding my sword to her side, shocking her. "Leo stood no chance, what makes you think, that someone weaker could hurt me?" I asked, staring her down with my sharingan activated, with her jumping away out of fear. "Hitomi, finish her." I said, getting a grin from her.

"It doesn't matter how many weapons you have." Hitomi said, getting covered in her aura before changing once again. "The one with the sharper fangs wins. That's what killing bites is!" Hitomi said, grinning even more.

"Play with your prey, she is nothing compared to you, her pressure speaks for its self." I said, with Ryoko looking at me with a glair.

"You talk like you know everything. You're both just rookies. They may call you Leo killer or whatever they call you." She said, throwing needles at the both of us, with me catching mine and Hitomi smacking hers away. "But lets see you two survive the rush attack of a porcupine feared even by lions!" She yelled, charging at me, with me letting her phase through me, where she continued her attack on Hitomi.

She headbutted Hitomi, but it was blocked by both of Hitomi's arms, pushing her back a few good feet. Hitomi ran to the side, dodging needles that were thrown at her while I let them phase through me. I watched as Hitomi jumped over a bench, one that was destroyed moments later by needles. I then noticed that Hitomi had lost track of her in her retreat, meaning that I was going to have to work with her on locating her opponents as I watched Ryoko jump into the bushes.

After a few seconds, I tossed the needles at her, getting annoyed at how stupid she was for doing that in front of me, seeing as she wanted a two on one fight. She jumped out at the last second, going after Hitomi, who jumped on top of a small dome building. She then shot needles up into the ceiling, with Hitomi barley getting out of it alive as she fell back, but Ryoko was already on the attack from above. "Rowdy storm!" She yelled, shooting needles after needles at her, knocking her through the dome. "What a joke." Ryoko said, where I face palmed.

"Idiot." I said, seeing her turn to face me with a grin.

"She just got stupid lucky beating Leo." She said, approaching me. "Now then, I guess I'll just have my fun with you. Maybe-"

"Maybe you should make sure your opponent is dead before you turn your back on them." I said, already past her and beside Hitomi, who looked like she was sleeping, not a scratch on her.

I watched as she stretched her arms out, giving off a yawn a she sat up. "That was actually pretty therapeutic." She said, rubbing her shoulder with one of her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"Hold on, my quills can pierce metal!" Ryoko said, with me staring at her.

"Metal, please, your quills couldn't damage my kunai." I said, showing her said kunai before throwing it at her. I watched as she smacked it, but it cut her hand and cheek, shocking her as I was gone once again. "First blood." I said, with her jumping away from me again.

She grabbed her cheek, looking between us. "Impossible! There's no way!" She said, gritting her teeth as Hitomi grinned even more. "That's not possible!" She yelled, running at Hitomi, where she jumped past her with her hand extended.

"Slash." She said, landing on the ground beside me. Watching her, I nodded as I knew what was going to happen, and I was right. I watched as Hitomi walked up to Ryoko and stabbed her through the back, killing her.

"Good, lets be on our way." I said, turning around and walking away, with her following. I stopped after a few feet, looking to my left. "Enjoy the show, or would you perhaps like a go as well?" I asked, confusing Hitomi.

After a few seconds, a very big guy in a tank top walked out. "Are you Ratal?" He asked, with me crossing my arms.

"What if I am?" Hitomi asked, crossing hers as well.

"To think a cute little lady like you defeated that Leo." He said, with me stepping between the two.

"Speak your business, or I'll be the one to take care of you." I said, staring him in the eyes.

He then bowed at a speed that impressed me, because of his size. "I beg of you!" He said, shocking me. "Please lend your hand to me and my faction!" He said, with me looking at Hitomi.

"What?" Both Hitomi and I asked at the same time, not getting it.

 **Later, home**

"So, who the hell are you?" I asked, sitting on the counter with a book in hand, with Hitomi sitting on her makeshift bed and the big guy between us on the floor, bowing to me.

"I am sorry for my late introduction. My name is Ichinosuke Okajima, I am a brute for the Ishida Zaibatsu." He said, with me shrugging.

"Who or what is this, Ishida Zaibatsu?" I asked, looking up from my book at him. "Another player, someone in charge?" I asked, with him looking up at me.

"As you know, there are four Zaibatsus, Mitsuko, Yatsubishi, Sumitomo, and Ishida, with such all brutes generally align themselves, and this is where I must ask you." He said, his face squinting up. "I would like you to join the Ishida Zaibatsu and become our ally." He said, with me nodding as I understood.

"No." We said, shocking me. "While it is good to have allies, I will be training Hitomi for the up coming killing bites." I said, shocking Hitomi. "She will be strong enough to punch through anything, fast enough to get around anyone, her senses will be on overload by the time I'm done with her." I said, with her eyes widening. "I'm going to make sure she wins, no matter the cost." I said, looking at her then back at Okajima.

"If you join us, they wont be able to do that to you again!" Okajima said, with me nodding as he was talking about Ryoko. "Consider Mr. Nomotos safety-"

"Shut up." Hitomi and I said, shocking him.

"I don't need friends, and I'm not joining crap." She said, with me nodding.

"In the end, its your friends that end up back stabbing you." I said, looking at Hitomi then Okajima. "Why should I, a man with powers beyond your understanding, join your cult." I said, crossing my arms. "If he wants to join forces, he's going to have to join me." I said, shocking him. "If not, he'll end up like the rest." I said, confusing them. "Only the strong survive-"

"And I'm the strongest." Hitomi said, with me looking at her.

"When you're healed up, we'll test that." I said, with her grinning.

"I'll show you just whos the strongest, just you wait!" She said, with me nodding.

"As I said, he joins me, not the other way around." I said, looking at Okajima, with him lowering his head. "We're not weak, we're strong, stronger than Leo, stronger than Ryoko, and I'm sure as Hell sure that I'm stronger than your entire government." I said, shocking him.

"It is true that you are very strong." He said, with me nodding. "But at this rate, you will lose." He said, pissing both of us off. "Killing bites isn't something you can survive through skill alone!"

"You dare insult me?" I asked, staring him down as I was coated with a blue aura, shocking them. "I have the power to wipe mountains off the face of the planet, my eyes see everything that happen, and you have the audacity to say that we cant win!" I said, standing up with Hitomi.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" We asked, staring him down. "You want to take this outside?"

Suddenly, Hitomi's phone went off, with her pulling it out of her shirt. She suddenly turned around, then looked at Okajima. "I'll help you!" She said, shocking me.

"Now wait a minute, what the hell just happened!?" I yelled, with her glaring back at me.

"Shut up and listen." She said, with me nodding as I wanted to know where this was going. "We wont join Ishida, but I'll sigh up as a temporary hire." She said, with me nodding. "So I'll be entering the next killing bites as a brute for Ishida." She said, with me looking over at Okajima, who looked happy. "That works for you, right?" She asked, getting a nod.

"Yes, of course! Thank you!" Okajima said, bowing once more.

"Stop that." I said, looking at him then Hitomi. "Explain your reason before we do." I said, shocking her.

"Why should I-"

"Because, I am your soul investor." I said, with her nodding. "Convince me of the reason behind this, then I will consider it." I said, with her nodding.

"Because Mr. Shidoh accepted the Ishida Zaibatsus proposal!" She said, laughing as she wiggled around.

"You're such a puppy." I said, with her glaring at me. "Always doing what your owner tells you, well, former owner that is." I said, with her jumping at me. I caught her hands as she tried choking me. "Aw, isn't that cute, puppy wants some teething!" I said, with her trying to bite me. "Sleep." I said, looking her in her eyes, where she passed out on my lap soon after.

"FOOD!?" Hitomi said in her sleep, making me sigh at that.

 **The next morning**

"Madara, wake up!" Hitomi said, with me opening my eyes, seeing Hitomi in a school uniform. "How long do you plan on sleeping?" She asked, with me getting a good view of her panties.

"Where did the school uniform come from?" I asked, with her crossing her arms.

"Mr. Shidoh sent them to me." She said, with me nodding, seeing that Okajima was still here. "I got to stick by you for a while." She said, placing her hand on her hips. "Just be thankful!" She said, with me sitting up.

"Explain?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I'm coming with you to your school." She said, with me nodding.

"Sure, only problem with that is that I've already finished school." I said, shocking them.

"A dumb ass like you, already finished!?" She said, stepping back in shock. "When!?" She yelled, with me rubbing my head.

"When I was thirteen." I said, watching as she passed out form the shock. 'Seriously, it isn't that shocking.' I thought, stretching my arms out. 'Most shinobi graduated at that age.' I thought, looking at a shocked Okajima. "Leave, before I make you leave." I said, with him nodding and quickly leaving my house.

Hearing Hitomi's phone ring, I reached over and into her chest, pulling it out and answering it. "Madara, because you killed the boy, you will be taking his place at-"

"Why the fuck should I take his place in life?" I asked, shocking him. "I've already finished school, so what's the point of it?" I asked, rubbing my head. "There isn't a law that sais that I have to take his place." I said, getting a groan from him. "Anyways, sure, I'll do it, better than sitting around here all day." I said, standing up and hanging the phone up. "Time to get our asses to school." I said, picking Hitomi up and tossing her over my shoulder. "I wonder what school is like now?"

 **Later, school**

'This is fucking boring.' I thought, sitting in the back row with my arms crossed. "You find this boring as well, right?" I asked, looking to my left, seeing Hitomi resting her head on her hand.

"Yep." She said, nodding. "What's with this old guy, and why is everyone so, relaxed?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but this history is boring." I said, yawning. "I've already finished the book and find no point in it." I said, sliding her the book, with her taking it and looking through it.

"There's no way that you-"

"My eyes see everything, even the mind." I said, with her nodding, knowing that she didn't understand. 'Speaking of the old guy, that's the same guy from the dinner.' I thought, recognizing him. "I'm about seconds from killing everyone here." I said, with Hitomi nodding.

 **Later**

'What's taking her so long?' I thought, looking at a watch that I stole from a sleeping student.

Just then, I heard a crash from inside the girls bathroom, with me looking at it, along with Hitomi's energy. After a few seconds, I watched as a girl ran out, holding onto a pair of pink panties, followed by a fully transformed Hitomi giving chase, looking pissed.

"You little-get back here!?" Hitomi yelled as she followed her down the hallway.

'Ok, math.' I thought, looking up. 'Girl holding pink panties pulse angry Hitomi equals girl stole Hitomi's pink panties.' I thought, looking at the direction that they ran. 'Well, better go help.' I thought, giving chase as well.

Once we reached the front door, we had the eyes of everyone. "Where did she go!?" Hitomi yelled, looking around.

"Over here!" The girl said, spinning Hitomi's panties on her finger. "Hi there!" She said, running off.

"Give me back my underwear!" Hitomi yelled as we followed after the girl.

Once we were outside, it started to occur to me. 'She's a cheetah, even without transforming, she's still considered the fastest.' I thought, looking at Hitomi. 'Well, not faster than me.' I thought, looking back at the girl and started adding chakra to my legs, speeding up, shocking Hitomi as I completely passed her. Seeing her jump over the fence, I phased through it while Hitomi jumped on top of it.

'Got her now.' I thought, where she suddenly jumped at me. 'You're finished.' I thought, letting her phase right through me as I turned around. I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her down onto the ground, causing a creator. "You're fast, I'll give you that." I said, seeing her transform, with me grabbing her tail and pulling it, getting a yell from her as I picked her up and slammed her back down onto the ground. "But your speed means nothing to me." I said, letting her go, but stepping onto her back.

"Get off me!?" She yelled, with Hitomi stopping next to me.

"Where are my panties!?" She yelled, looking around the small creator.

"Here." I said, taking said panties away and tossing them at her, with her catching them. "Now, back to the pussy." I said, getting a glair from her. "Why would you attack Hitomi in the open, your faction could get disqualified if the world found out about your kind." I said, looking down at her. "You're fast, but you're weak." I said, getting a glair from her.

"Speed and power doesn't have anything to do with it." Hitomi said, looking the girl down. "The one with the sharper fangs win." She said, with me nodding. "That's what killing bites is."

"And currently, we have the sharper fangs." I said, grabbing her by the back of her neck and lifting her up off the ground, facing Hitomi.

"How was it that you two were able to beat Leo?" She asked, catching me off guard. "A human with powers, and a rookie. I might actually fall for you two." She said, with me dropping her.

"Fuck you say?" I asked, backing away.

"My brother told me to check and see if you were the real deal." She said, standing up, looking at the both of us. "Looks like I'm going to have to get serious!" She said, getting into a fighting stance, but before she could move, I pulled some wire, trapping her in her place, shocking her.

"If you think that I would be stupid enough to let you free, you're sadly mistaken." I said, looking off to the side. "So, what are you, a bear?" I asked, with them looking to the side as well, seeing who I was talking to.

"Sorry, but we cant let you continue." The little guy with glasses said, standing next to the bear. "Mitsukado wants a piece of Ratel as well." He said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"Trust me, the energy you two are giving off isn't anywhere close to Hitomi's." I said, shocking them. "Hell, pussy over here comes closer than you two combined." I said, shocking them.

"I'm not a pussy!?" the girl yelled, trying to break free.

"The Ishida Zaibatsu temporarily hired Ratal to enter her into the killing bites destroyal." The shrimp said, with me nodding. "Its being held a week from now. Until then, mortal combat is strictly prohibited between participants by the Zaibatsu pact." He said, me grinning as I looked over at the girl.

"You screwed up." I said, where I then turned around and caught Hitomi's arm before she could attack the short kid. "And you, if this is true, then that means that if you engage in combat, you will be disqualified." I said, shocking her. "Everyone leave, we speak nothing of this." I said, looking at each of them. Taking out a kunai, I tossed it into the distance, confusing them. "Sorry, but I think I just stabbed a man in the head with that." I said, looking at the building in the distance. "Anyways, lets get out of here." I said, dragging Hitomi away as she changed back to normal.


	3. A team of three

Walking down the hall, I stopped once I saw five guys standing in my way, with me narrowing my eyes at them. They didn't look tough, they looked odd, and from what I had learned from that old mans mind, these were called Otakus. I didn't care what they wanted, they needed to get out of my way. "Madara." The leader, the fat one, said, with me holding my head up, waiting for them to make the first move. Suddenly, all of them dropped down to the ground, bowing to me. "PLEASE, LET THE GIRLS COSPLAY FOR US!?" They all yelled, with me gritting my teeth as I was expecting a fight, not that kind of question.

"YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!?" I yelled, storming past them. "You shouldn't be asking me that question in the first place?!" I yelled, going around the corner.

 **Later, after school**

"What a sad group of guys." Hitomi said as I had informed her of what the group had asked of me. "Who would cosplay for a group of weirdos like them?" She muttered while scrawling.

"My question is, why is she here?" I asked, pointing at the same girl who stole Hitomi's panties not even three hours ago. "Nakanishi Eruza." I said, with her looking at me and winking, where I rolled my eyes at her.

"I cant help but feel that it would of been fun." Eruza said, with me shaking my head as that was not the case.

'Man kind fell once it started becoming nothing but perverts.' I thought, already knowing that's when man kind became weak.

"Well, I'll teach you more skills that will come in handy in battle." Eruza said, with me looking at her.

"Oh, you're teaching her as well?" I asked, with her nodding. "What did you teach her?" I asked, with her smirking.

"I taught her how to conserve her energy by using less of a transformation." She informed, with me nodding as that was useful in battle. "I'll teach her other things as well, but what are you going to teach her?" She asked, with Hitomi looking at me as well.

"I'll be training her in hand to hand combat. By the time I'm done with her, she will be able to destroy mountains, out run lightning, and survive a nucellar blast." I said, shocking them.

"That's insane!?" Eruza yelled, glaring at me. "Not even you have that kind of power!?" She yelled, with me smirking.

"I pray that you don't see that of me, any time soon." I said, looking from her to Hitomi. "You on the other hand, will get to see it in person soon." I said, with her looking extremely happy.

"Madara, was it?" Eruza asked, looking at me, with me looking at her. "I'll be borrowing her for a little bit." She said, with me nodding.

"Make sure you have her back by ten." I said, with her nodding as they started walking off together.

 **Later**

Walking up to my apartment, I stopped once I saw the lights were on. Narrowing my eyes, I opened the door and saw Leo standing there. "Get out." I said, sucking him into my other dimension before he could move an inch, shocking the other two who were in the room. "Did I say that you could enter my home?" I asked, glaring at Okajima. "And bringing an unknown and an enemy none the less." I said, moving my gaze over to the shaking women.

"LEO!?" She yelled, jumping up. "What did you do to Leo, return him this instant!?" She yelled, with me staring her down.

"So, you are Leos owner." I said, shocking her as I stepped forward. "Step outside." I said, with her shacking her in spot. "Now." I said, with her slowly moving over to the door and stepping outside. "Close the door, then knock." I said, with her doing so, followed by a light knock. "You may come in." I said, with the door opening. "Now, as for Leo." I said, looking behind her and opening the rift back up, with Leo falling out, gasping for air. "Never enter my home without my permission." I said, looking from them over to Okajima. "And you, explain." I said, with him nodding.

"Madara-Sama, something serious has happened." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him, then looking over at the girl and Leo, who had stood up and was looking at me in fear.

"Girl, Introductions are needed." I said, stepping forward, with Leo getting in front of her. "Step aside, I will do no harm to her, but you, I will." I said, staring him down, with him glaring at me. "As you wish." I said, closing my eyes, then looking into his. "Tsukuyomi." I said, with him falling face first, with the girl screaming in fear. "He's not dead, I'm just making him live his worst fears. A second here is a day there." I said, stepping over him and getting in front of her. "Now, the sooner we finish, the sooner he's free." I said, with her nodding her head. "Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I... I am the granddaughter of Mitsukado Zaibatsu's President Yozan, Yoko Mitsukado." She introduced, with me nodding my head.

"I am Madara Uchiha, the last Uchiha, and strongest human on Earth." I said, narrowing my eyes as I searcher her mind. "I would like to point out, I don't like your grandfather." I said, with her keeping her mouth shut as I said that. "I've searched through your mind, and know why you're here. The request to withdraw from the Destroyal has been denied." I said, crossing my arms. "The one-on-one matches would of been better, but the three-on-three makes me feel more at home than anything." I said, confusing her. "Shidoh is behind this, I knew that before I finished reading your mind." I said, narrowing my eyes at the name of the man. "I dislike him the most." I said, looking at Leo, already knowing of the coupe that they planed. "One last thing before I kick you out." I said, looking her in the eyes, with her screaming as she grabbed her eyes, backing up and out the door.

"W-what?" She asked, looking at her hands. "What did you do to me?" She asked, with me smirking.

"You will find out, when the time comes." I said, looking at Leo, who woke up screaming for dear life. "Get out, no need for either of you to be here." I said, looking at the girl. "May the best man, or woman, win." I said, with her helping Leo out the door and closing it behind them. "Okajima." I said, looking over my shoulder, with him flinching. "Get me the files on all who have not been entered into the Destroyal." I said, with him nodding, getting up and running out the door. 'I have a team of Genin to form.' I thought, smirking as I was becoming a Jonin once more.

 **Later**

"I'm home!" I heard Hitomi, with me nodding my head as I went through all the paperwork that Okajima had given me.

"The Destroyal requires a three-man team." I said, shocking her. "I'm in the process of finding one to fit the benefits of you two." I said, looking up from the paperwork and at her. "I found one." I said, with them looking at me. "The others will most likely be taken or will turn us down, but there is one who will not accept." I said, looking at the only sheet that had bad results. "A team like this, requires someone with skills, someone with brute strength, and someone with an unexpected." I said, with them looking at the other.

"I'm the skills." Hitomi said, pointing at herself.

"I'm the brute strength." Okajima said, with them looking at the sheet of paper that I held up.

"And she's the unexpected." I said, shocking them at the persons results.

 **The next day**

"The Destroyal?" The girl asked, sitting across from Okajima as he was the one to convince her, seeing as he asked to do it and I agreed. Ui Inaba, was a school girl with long light pink hair and looked shy to anyone who looked at her. "But I'm a rabbit." She said, placing her hands on her head and letting the ears grow.

"I understand you are not powerful." Okajima said, nodding his head.

"I've lost all my killing bites matches." Inaba said, placing her hands on her ears and putting them away. "I got beat so much, I lost all backing and eligibility." She said, with me already knowing this from her paper. "So you should really find someone else." She said, with me shacking my head as Hitomi and I sat at another table as to not scare her.

"We cant do that!" Okajima said, standing up, with me seeing that she was getting scared.

"Inaba-San, please join our team!" He said, bowing to the girl and scaring her as she was trying to escape out the window but it wouldn't open as it couldn't.

"But I wont be any good at all!" Inaba said, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"That is not true! We need your help!" He said, looking up at her.

"You need me?" She asked, interested, but something told me that it wouldn't last.

"Yes, we do." He said, nodding his head at her. "And if we win the Destroyal, you will be able to restore your reputation." He said as she turned to face him.

"I will be able to get back my reputation?" She asked, thinking about it.

"We will either win and be recognized, or we will lose and die!" He said, with me face palming as that was the worst thing to say to her. "It is one or the other." He said, making a fist while she lost all interest.

"Die?" She asked, then freaked out. "N- N- N- No way then!" She yelled, waving her hands at him as she closed her eyes.

"Inaba-San, please wait!" He said, with me knowing that it was over for him, with me sending Hitomi in to try as she also wanted to give it a shot.

"Big guy, leave this to me." Hitomi said, with me seeing her placing her hand on his shoulder. She then got in Inaba's face. "Look, Bunny Bitch, enough with the crap!" Hitomi said, with me getting him and hitting both of them in the head.

"Enough, both of you!" I said, with Inaba running away out of fear. "You don't scare your team into joining, that's not how this goes!" I said, narrowing my eyes at them as they both sat on the ground, heads lowered with bumps on there heads. "Now, I will convince her, as this would of been done by now." I said, walking after Inaba, with them nodding there heads.

 **Later**

"There you are." I said, appearing behind Inaba as she drew on her energy. I was miles away, waiting for her to draw on her power. I scared her, as she had jumped. "I apologies for the others." I said, walking over to the seat next to her and sat down, with me summoning two drinks, shocking her. Placing one in between us, I started drinking mine. "Tell me." I said, gaining her attention. "Why did you become a Therianthrope?" I asked, looking at her as she looked curious about my question.

"I've never had any redeeming qualities about me." She said, looking away with her eyes closed. "I was slow and clumsy, bad at sports and school, and my friends and family always made fun of me." She said, with me feeling sorry for her. "That's why when they told me I was compatible for Therianthropy, I jumped for joy. But how are rabbits good at fighting? All I'm good at is running away." She said, going silent for a good bit. "So there's no point in someone like me entering in the Destroyal." She said, with me nodding.

"You're right, someone like you has no point entering the Destroyal." I said, with her looking at me. "But, I'm not looking for you." I said, confusing her. "I'm looking for her." I said, pointing at her heart, with her blushing as I had poked her chest. "Deep down, you have something that no one else had, something that no one would expect, from a rabbit." I said, with eyes widening. "Hold up." I said, with me creating the ribcage of a Susanoo, covering the both of us just as something flew at us, hitting the ribcage. She screamed, looking around us. "Sorry, but we have an unforeseen guest." I said, looking at the person, who looked shocked. "Anyways, as I was saying-"

"You're just going to ignore her!?" Inaba yelled, shocked as I had nodded.

"As I was saying, join me, and I will make sure that nothing happens to you, put your trust in me, and I will make sure that you survive, even being the last person standing with you team standing strong beside you." I said, her eyes wide.

"B-but I'm only good at running away." She said, with me standing up.

"Stand up and transform." I said, with her standing up, and slowly transforming into her bunny form. "You say you're only good at running away, but that's not true." I said, confusing her. "Kick me." I said, shocking her. "All your power is in your legs, you only see one skill, I see thousands." I said, shocking her.

"But... I'll hurt you." I said, with me shacking my head at her.

"I've taken punches that could destroy trees the size of a skyscraper, there's nothing you can do that can hurt me." I said, holding my hands up. "Now, kick me." I said, with her looking at my hands, then kicking at me. I caught her leg, then let her go. "Again." I said, with her going at it again, but got the same results. "Don't worry about the power, focus on your speed." I said, with her nodding and started kicking at me, with everything going according to plan.

 **Few hours later**

She was laying on the ground, taking in deep breaths. "Tell me, did you notice?" I asked, with her looking up at me. "Before we started, we were attacked, did you notice that there was another one?" I asked, with her shacking her head. "They both continued to attack us, but there attacks never made it through. While being attacked, Hitomi, the girl from before at the café, took them down without them knowing." I said, helping her up. "Trust in me, trust in us to get you through the Destroyal, and I promise you, nothing will happen to you." I said, with her staring me in the eyes.

"I didn't kill them." Hitomi said, walking over to us, with us looking at her. "I told them to tell everyone that Bunny Bitch did them in." She said, smirking as she looked at us. "So, what was that ribcage?" She asked, grinning at me.

"A part of something bigger." I said, with her grinning.

"You shrunk it down to your arms, were her kicks really that strong?" She asked, with Inaba looking at my arms, seeing that they were covered.

"Yes, after a bit, she was able to actually hurt me, and with some training, she will be able to break, if not, shatter my ribcage, not my bodies ribcage that is." I said, correcting myself as they looked at the other, then at me. "Inaba, would you join my team?" I asked, with her nodding with a huge smile on her face. "Good, every day after school, come to this address for team training, there I will work with you on bettering yourself for the Destroyal." I said, placing my hands on there heads, with them both looking at me in curiosity. "I look forward to teaching you two." I said, smiling at them as there eyes widened once I said that.


	4. The time has come, for Killing Bites

'Its been three days, and tonight, will begin the Killing bites.' I thought, wearing a complete remake of Madara Uchiha's Robes from the times of the Great Ninja War. Only difference was that it was white instead of blue with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. 'Still, it was enough time to teach the three how to fight and move like true ninjas.' I thought, smiling as I took a drink from my wine.

"Whoa, this is like a real party." Hitomi said, with me looking around, seeing people dressed in suits and dresses, with the workers wearing bunny uniforms, with me narrowing my eyes at them as it was degrading.

"Are all matches like this?" I asked, looking back at Hitomi.

"That's right." Okajima said, with me looking at him as he was eating a huge plate. "That is how important these fights are, Uchiha Sensei." He said, with me nodding my head at him.

"Everyone around me looks like they're powerful Therianthropes." I heard Inaba, with me looking at her as she was becoming shy again. Seeing someone bump into her, I shook my head once she freaked out and started apologizing over and over again while bowing to them.

"Do you have any pancakes with lots of syrup?" Hitomi asked one of the servers, with me shacking my head.

"I can change your fighting, just not your personalities." I said with a chuckle, smiling at the three. 'For the party to be like this compared to back then, its a little different.' I thought, looking around. 'But this seems a little poor in taste.' I thought, narrowing my eyes. 'People are about to start killing each other, and they are treating it like a birthday party.' I thought, taking another sip.

"Hey there. Having fun?" I heard Leo, with me looking at him.

"You." Okajima said, shocked to see the man, who wasn't competing.

"Leo." Inaba said, walking over to us.

"Mr. Uchiha and Brute Ratel." Leo said, stepping in front of us. "While I may not be participating this time, I will be wishing you the best from the stands." He said, keeping up his face smile.

"Sure you are." I said, smirking at him as I knew he was lying.

"Hey, thanks!" Hitomi said, with me looking at her as she was really cheerful. "Who were you again?" She asked, with me hitting her in the head lightly, with her pouting at me.

"Hitomi, mind your manners." I said, with her looking away from her. "She is as stupid as she is powerful." I told Leo, with Hitomi growling at me.

"That is Brute Leo, the one you defeated in your first match." Okajima said, with me nodding my head.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I remember someone like that." Hitomi said, with me hitting her again, with her losing her smile again.

"Show respect to your enemies, for they may one day become allies." I said, with her shrugging me off.

"You're not fighting?" I heard a new voice, with me looking over in the direction it came from. A buff man with long brown hair approached us, with me seeing that he wasn't dressed the same as the others. So you chickened out, Leo. "You afraid to fight me that much?" He asked, stepping next to Leo.

"Hey, Taiga. Its been a long time." Leo said as he was speaking to a long lost friend.

"Tiger." Inaba said, with me holding my head up as I remember the stories that she told me about him, apparently, he was stronger than Leo, being top dog, now Leo was third and Hitomi was second.

"He's the previous winner." Okajima said, with me nodding my head.

"Brother." Eruza said as she approached. "I'm sorry, Leo." She said, stopping beside her brother. "My brother was hoping to get a rematch with you." She said, looking a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, but my left arm isn't fully healed yet." Leo said, making me laugh, gaining there attention.

"Apparently your head isn't fully healed, still having nightmares?" I asked, with him shacking once I said that. "If you want another trip, I'll be happy to send you back." I said, with him losing his cool and almost dropped hid drink.

"I knew it, there was no way a minor injury like that would stop you." Taiga said, looking at me. "What did you do to him?" He asked, with me smirking.

"I sent him to hell." I said, confusing him.

"It is not a place you want to end up, Taiga." Leo said, shacking.

"You little!" Taiga said, stepping forward, but stopped once I activated my sharingan.

"Come on now!" Eruza said, trying to calm her brother down.

"Hi, Eruza!" Hitomi called out, gaining the girls attention.

"Hitomi?" She asked, not seeing her there as she was focused on her brother.

"So that's the brother you're always on about?" Hitomi asked, getting a good look at her brother. "I hear you're really strong." She said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to fighting you." She said, with me looking between the two, seeing that she had shocked both Leo and Eruza.

"Hey, do you realize this situation is your fault?" Eruza whispered to Hitomi as she got up close to her.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi said, not getting the picture. "Who cares if Leo is fighting or not?" She said, shrugging. "You just have to kill whoever is in front of you." She said, grinning as she got in Eruza's face. "That's all there is to it, right?"

Taiga turned around, not happy with what was said. "A Destroyal without Leo is like Childs play." He said, with me looking at him.

"That would of been the case, if I had not of taught my team how to fight." I said, with him glaring at me as he walked away.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me as well." Leo said, with me looking at him as I deactivated my sharingan as he walked away I watched as he approached Yoko, who was in a red dress. Seeing Leo kiss her hand, she looked at me, then had a look of fear on her face as she quickly looked away.

Looking at my team, I saw Inaba crying, Hitomi not caring and Okajima looking calm. 'By the end of the night, there will be no more killing bites.' I thought, smirking as I drank my wine.

 **Later**

Seeing the lights go out, I looked around and saw Inaba missing. "Hitomi." I said, gaining her attention. "Go take care of Inaba, knowing her, she's bound to get in trouble." I said, with her nodding and walking away.

"We would like to thank you all for your patience." A voice called out, with us facing the stage. "I will be your master of Ceremonies for this tournament, Mai Shinozaki from the Killing Bites Bureau. First the basic rules of the Destroyal will be explained by our Director General Reiichi Shidoh." She said, with me ignoring them as I had already knew them. I knew that Hitomi would try to find him, which is why I sent her away as the lights went out.

Seeing the man walk up to the podium, I crossed my arms. "I am Shidoh. The Destroyal is an event in which four three man teams, representing each of the Zaibatsus, fight to the death in a survival match. Their stage will be the uninhabited island in the Philippine Sea, Hotei Island." He said, with me getting an image of the place in my head, with me smirking as I had scoped out the entire place before hand, learning every place on the Island. "As you all know, we are currently heading to the site on the country's largest cruise ship, the Beast King. We have superimposed a game grid over Hotei Island, divided into 100-meter quadrants, where the Brutes will be placed as pieces and when the Brutes of opposing teams enter the same square, a battle will commence. As long as they're in the same square, it doesn't matter if its two-on-one or three-on-three. The battle will be carried out. And the sole condition for victory, is that all of the other teams Brutes are either dead or incapacitated. In other words, the last ones standing are the winners of the Destroyal. We will be arriving at Hotei Island any moment now. All participating Brutes should make their preparations now." Shidoh informed, with me looking at Okajima.

"Shall I go get the others?" Okajima asked me, with me nodding.

"They went to the bathroom, let them know." I said, with him nodding and going in the same direction.

 **Moments later**

"The participating Brutes are about to disembark." I heard Mai said, with me talking my seat. "Players, please take you're designated seats." She said just as I sat down. Looking to my right, I saw Yoko sitting next to me.

"Yoko." I said, nodding at her, with her nodding back, but she wasn't scared, she was determined. "I see you grew a back bone, good." I said, looking at everyone and relaxing as I placed my head on my fist as I leaned onto it. "Let the games begin." I said, smirking.

"And now let the Destroyal begin." Mai said, with me looking at her.

 **Moments later**

"It seems that the Brutes have reached their respective starting points." Mai said, with the table turning on, showing a map of the Island. The monitors here around you display the status of your pieces through on-site cameras and satellite imaging." She said, with me looking at where Hitomi was located. "Roll the dice, please." Mai said, with me looking on screen, seeing it roll on a four. "Your piece will be moved four spaces." She said, with me watching as the man looked at the map. "First move will go to our previous champion, Mr. Shinada."

Shinada nodded his head and looked up. "Then my first move will be to move from 5-1 to 7-3 through 5-3." He said, with me nodding my head as that was a good spot for some, but not most.

'Previous winner.' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha." Yoko called, with me looking at her.

"Please, call me Madara." I said, smiling at her.

"Do you have a grasp of the islands terrain?" She asked, with me nodding.

"I scoped out the place a few days ago, memorized every inch of the place." I said, shocking not only her, but every one else as well. "I never set foot on the island, but I know it like the back of my hand." I said, showing her the back of my hand for fun.

"The next roll is a six." I heard, with me looking at Mai. "Mr. Uchiha, please, advance your piece." She said, with me shacking my head.

"The next one to call me Mr. Uchiha, will be killed on the spot." I said, placing my hand down on the edge, sliding it across the table, showing them my kunai collection. "You will all refer to me as either Madara, or Uchiha-Sama." I said, with me seeing that some of them were scared, with Yoko freaking out in her seat. "I move to 15-24." I said, shocking everyone as I made the perfect place to move while using my hand to guide where to go.

'He found the ideal position!?' I heard all of them think as I used my sharingan, looking amongst them. 'Impossible! How did he do that?' They all asked them selves, with me smirking.

"I will do whatever I can to crush this man." I heard Yoko think, with me repeating it as she thought it, shocking her. "Carful what you think, I can hear everything." I said, looking at everyone. "Go ahead, follow her plan." I said, looking at the man who sat across from me. "I'll show you what I have taught Hitomi, and more." I said, challenging them all.

 **Later-Hitomi POV**

Hearing something behind me as I looked around from the highest spot, my ears twitched. "My skills have already come in handy. I can tell right away if someone is trying to sneak up on me." I said, closing my eyes with a smile.

"I am offended and impressed. Your ears arnt even out, and you have spotted me. Your training with Madara must of been impressive. But, I never intended to sneak up on you to begin with." He said, with me standing up and facing the man. "I am not a ninja, I am a sumo wrestler." The man said, with me grinning at him as he said ninja. "I'm sorry, but I'll be taking this position now." He said, with me doing some hand signs, then crossing my arms, confusing him for a bit. "Plus we haven't settled our score from last time, Ratel." He said, ignoring the hand signs and confusing me.

"Huh, who are you?" I asked, curious as to who he was and where I fought him before. He ended up removing his robe, with me standing still.

"You cant tell? But... You should be able to recognize me in this form!" The man said, with me seeing him transform into a bear, with me grinning as the fight was about to start.

 **Meanwhile-Madara POV**

"Showdown!" Mai said, excited, as were the others. I sat there, knowing that this fight was over before it began. I recognized the hand signs I had taught Hitomi, because like Chakra, her energy was able to be used as a substitute for Chakra, one with Chakra must first awaken it for them to use it. "Its only the first turn, and we already have a battle!" She screamed, with me shacking my head.

"Sorry to burst everyone's bubbles, but the fight is already over." I said, with everyone looking at me, then laughing. "Just watch." I said, with them going back to the screen.

"Bear versus Ratel. Overwhelming destruction against unmatched recklessness." Mai said, with her spinning around. "This is sure to be a bloodbath from the very first match!" She said, pointing at the screen.

 **Meanwhile-Hitomi POV**

Seeing Bear scream at me, I rolled my eyes as it had no effect at scaring me. Because from the very start of my life, I've had no fear, I've feared nothing, not then, not now. Seeing him charge, I grinned as I stood still. "This is your end!" He yelled, thrusting his paw at me. "Bear palm!" He yelled, with it going through my chest.

"Sorry, maybe next time." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I vanished in a puff of smoke, shocking my prey as I had used a shadow clone, where I took the time to get behind him and slashed, cutting him down as I landed where my clone used to be. Hearing Bear fall, I winked at the camera, knowing that everyone was shocked at what just happened.

 **Meanwhile-Madara POV**

"What!?" Everyone yelled, getting up from their chairs and looking on in not only horror, but shock as well.

"I told you." I said, with everyone looking at me. "I taught them everything they know up to now. When I said the match was over, I was being serious, the match was over." I said, with them shaking in there boots until they sat down. "You thought that this was going to be another game? No, this is just a training exercise for my team. Each of them are at the level of when I was a kid, all except for one. Hitomi is at the point to where I was at just a few years ago." I said, with them getting confused.

"What do you mean... Just what the hell are you!?" Yoko yelled, with me looking at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, with her eyes widening as I held up a kunai and tossed at the man who was in charge of Bear, with it cutting his hair. "I'm the Last Uchiha, compared to all of you, I am a god." I said, with me watching as they started freaking out.

"God?" Yoko yelled, glaring at me. "No one is God, there is no God!?" She yelled, with me shrugging.

"Well, by the end of the day, you will think different, especially what I learned from Leo that day." I said, shocking her. "That's right, you don't know what's to come, but you will." I said, looking back at the screen, seeing a shocked Mai.

 **Meanwhile-Hitomi POV**

"How?" Bear asked me as I stood up, looking up at the moon. "It cant be." I heard him say, with me smirking as he figured it out. "Madara... He taught you the impossible." He said, with me nodding.

"I believe that a trusting attitude and a patient attitude go hand in hand. You see, when you let go and learn to trust God, it releases joy in your life. And when you trust God, you're able to be more patient. Patience is not just about waiting for something... it's about how you wait, or your attitude while waiting. That was one of the things Madara taught me." I said, looking over my shoulder. "He not only taught me that, but life lessons as well. For that, I know I cant lose. Because the one with the sharpest fangs win, That's what Killing Bites is!" I said, grinning at him as he passed out.

 **Later-Okajima POV**

'I wonder if Hitomi has started.' I thought to my self as I walked in the woods, conserving my energy. 'No, I shouldn't be worrying about others right now.' I said, shacking my head. 'This dense forest will prevent me from demonstrating my true power. I will need somewhere more-'

That's when I saw Taiga going for the strike. I grabbed his arm as I turned to the side, catching him off guard, shocking him. "What?" Taiga said, shocked at my speed and strength. Spinning around, I tossed him away, with him landing on his feet. "Here I thought that would of been one down." He said, with me facing him. "It appears that this wont be boring after all." He said, narrowing his eyes at me, with me doing the same.

"The rumors are true. You are fast." I said, transforming as I got into a fighting stance.

"Maybe it was just luck that you caught me, not like it will happen again." Taiga said, getting ready to attack. "This next attack will kill you." He said, getting ready to move, but I spotted two others here as well.

"I see that you spotted me." Someone in a tree said, smiling down at us. "I was wondering why there were so many pieces being gathered here." He said, looking down at us. "It seems like you're quite feared, Tiger." He said, looking at Taiga.

'He's a Brute for the Mitsukado Zaibatsu.' I thought, then looking at the last one.

"A joint operation between Sumitomo, Mitsukado, and Ishida to take down Tiger. Its something the underhanded players would think to do." He said, then looking up with a smug look. "I can defeat him on my own." He said, showing how cocky he is.

'Tiger, as he is now, might give me a run for my money, but not even he can take the three of us on.' I thought, looking back at Taiga.

"Interesting." Taiga said, with me seeing him clenching his fists. "With three weaklings together, you might offer enough for me to sharpen my claws." He said, grinning at the three of us. "Bring it on. I'll show you what hell is like." He said, with me shacking my head as I had seen hell.


	5. Striking Fear into others

"SHOWDOWN!?" Mei yelled as we saw four in one spot, meaning that it was going to be a last man standing situation. "Its a battle royal with your pieces gathered on one square! Up against Yatsubishi Zaibatsu's former champion and the favorite of this tournament, Brute Tiger, and the Brutes from Mitsukado, Ishida and Sumitomo. They are planning on taking him down three on one!" She said, with me seeing Okajima on screen as everyone cheered.

"Good grief, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Shinada said with a smug look on his face, with me looking at him.

"I hope you understand, we have a lot on the line." The one known as Masuda said, with me looking at the map as it would be best to all team up against one, but to throw a group that knew nothing about the other was a terrible idea.

"Yeah, this is the burden of being on top, Mr. Shinada." Tokota said, grinning at the man next to him.

"I am aware. I fully accept the consequences." Shinada said, looking at Tokota slightly.

"Cooperating to take down a stronger opponent. Reminds me of the second great shinobi war." I muttered, remembering that there was a time where the three of the hidden villages teamed up against the Uzumaki homelands. "They may have won, but they took heavy loss. But even then, they all had something to gain, even now." I said, looking back at the map.

 **Okajima POV**

"Perhaps I should go first." Shota said as he jumped out of the tree, with me looking at him. "I've been waiting for a chance to fight Tiger." He said, smirking at the thought.

"No, we should work together if we are to defeat this foe." I said, looking back at Taiga. "He beats us in speed, I myself was only barley able to get away. Strength we may have, but its useless if we cant land a blow." I said, with Shota looking from Taiga to me, then back.

"You two stay out of this." Ryuji said, stepping in front of us, transforming into his crocodile form. "I'm taking him down myself." He said, making me sigh.

"That's fine with me, but are you sure you can handle him alone?" Shota asked, taunting him at the same time. "I'd say he has the terrain advantage here." He said, fixing his glasses, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"Shut up! If you want to get in my way, I'll kill you first." Ryuji said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"How scary!" Shota said mockingly. "Well, Hippo, I guess we'll have to sit back and watch." He said, looking over at me.

'These two are strong, but compared to Taiga, they stand a chance together.' I thought, looking between the three. 'They believe they can take that Tiger out on their own, but they are just walking into their grave.' I thought, crossing my arms and watching, waiting for my time to strike.

"Now why don't you show me this hell you promised!" Ryuji said, charging in to bite him. Taiga jumped out of the way, all the while Ryuji still tried to bite him. Seeing Taiga punch him, he slid back a good bit, but was still standing tall. Taiga got behind him and slashed at his back, but he jumped away. Seeing him trip Ryuji, he regained his balance and jumped away at the last second, watching Taiga from a good distance.

"What are you doing?" Taiga asked, staring down his opponent, not worried about Shota or I as we were behind him at the moment.

"This pittance is hardly what I'd call hell." Ryuji taunted, where both of them went at it again, seeing as his taunt worked. We watched as they went at it, dodging and breaking the trees around us.

Shota got board, transformed and moved in, punching Taiga into a few trees in the process. "Boo." Shota taunted, smiling at Taiga.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this. Just what do you think you're doing?" Ryuji said, looking up at Shota as he was taller than him.

"Well, I was just watching, but it was all going so slow." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryuji shot back, not liking the insult he had just received.

"You're doing it wrong, if you're going to fight, don't hold back." Shota said, with me frowning at his words. A warrior who held back, was one who wanted to test his opponent, to see where his skill level was before defeating them. A warrior who goes all out in the beginning, knows that he is weak and has to push themselves to be strong. That was what Madara taught us at least. "Your half efforts are an insult to Tiger. Or maybe you have something else planned." Shota said, looking over his shoulder completely.

Seeing my chance, I vanished into the darkness, seeing as all three of them were focused on the other, giving me the perfect chance to observe them and stay hidden for an attack of opportunity. As I hid, I watched as Tiger jumped around, stalking his prey as they tried to keep up with him.

Seeing Taiga slash at Ryuji's chest, taking him down. I frowned as it looked like he went down, but the cut wasn't deep enough, especially with the crocodiles armor. "I am completely disinterested." Taiga said, standing with his back to Shota, knowing that he wasn't a threat. "With what you weakling have to offer." He said, turning to Shota, who was also on the ground, but then started looking around for me, with me knowing that he wouldn't be able to track me, even with my size.

'I didn't expect them to go down so easy, or for Taiga to be this powerful, even in the jungle.' I thought, frowning as I looked at my opponent.

 **Madara POV**

"A completely overpowering performance!" Mei yelled, with everyone cheering, with me seeing the women in the dress looking through the cameras on the table, frowning as she couldn't find Okajima. "Tigers lightning fast attacks have knocked down both Crocodile and Gorilla!" She said, holding her hand up to the screen.

'He's Mid Chunni speed, maybe Low Jonin, with a low chance of high Jonin.' I thought with a small frown. 'Okajima is almost at his speed, or tied with it on a good day.' I thought, with me looking through the camera feeds for him as well. I found him, but he was well hidden so the normal eye couldn't pick him up. Looking at the lady, I slid the image over to her, with her looking at it them me. She questioned me with a look, one I returned with tapping the table, referring to her that he was there, watching.

Looking through all the cameras, I spotted one aiming at the abandoned village, with me seeing Eruza getting caught. I frowned as I watched as the snake put his tail in her mouth, keeping her silent. She was thrashed around a bit, with me looking over at the camera of Hitomi as she was her best friend.

 **Okajima POV**

Seeing him turn his back to me as he searched, I charged forward, my arm sparking with electricity. I watched as he turned to me, shocked. "LARIET!?" I said as I made contact, slamming him into the ground. Jumping away, I watched as he slowly got up, coughing up some blood in the process. He turned to me, holding his already bruised chest.

"How... Just what was that?" He asked, with him communicator turning red.

 **Madara POV**

'It seems like Shinada is moving Taiga out of there for two reasons. He knows not to mess with my team, and the direction he moved him in, is heading for Eruza. But, he wont make it.' I thought, with me seeing something that they didn't. Ryuji jumped up and bit his leg, keeping him in place.

"Oh, my God! Was this planned?" Mei asked as she was shocked. "Brute Crocodile has attacked and immobilized Tiger the moment he received his orders from Mr. Shinada!" She said, with me looking back at the map.

'If he doesn't move to the square he's supposed to, his collar will explode and kill him.' I thought, frowning as this wasn't right.

 **Okajima POV**

"Even the great Tiger lets his guard down when plans change unexpectedly." Ryuji said with a mouth full, before he started tossing him around like a rag doll.

Narrowing my eyes, I gritted my teeth before transforming. 'This isn't right, no one deserves to die, even if they are an opponent!?' I thought, charging my body in electricity. Charging forward, I punched Ryuji in the stomach, hard enough for him to release his grip on Taiga. Getting behind him, I tossed him straight up into the air, with me jumping after him. After a good enough height, I caught him, where I started descending with him. "LIGER BOMB?!" I yelled, slamming him into the ground, making a massive crater in the center.

 **Madara POV**

"What the hell?!" Tokota yelled, even jumping up from his seat. "Do you have any idea what your piece just did?!" He yelled, looking at the women.

"Of course she doesn't." I said, with him looking at me. "Okajima isn't the one to kill, or stand by and let one get killed. He intervened to prevent a death, one thing I couldn't change about him. Its in his soul." I said, looking back at the man as Taiga moved away from the square.

"Uchiha-Sama, it is your move." She said, with me nodding as I moved my piece in a direction that confused them greatly. All of their eyes widened once they saw my piece move across the board as insane speeds, appearing from the starting point, to the finishing point in a matter of seconds.

 **Hitomi POV**

Seeing Eruza being held and used as a punching bag, I made a hand sign, creating three of me. "Slash!?" We all yelled, cutting the tail of the snake freak, shocking all three of them. Landing on the ground, we looked over at them, where I held my hand out to one of them. They grabbed my hand and turned into electricity, followed by the sound of a thousand chirping birds. I charged forward and thrusted my hand through his chest, while my other jumped over us before he even knew what hit him. "Sandākurasshu!" I said, with my other turning into a giant lightning bolt that shot down from the sky, hitting us, well, more him than me as he was struck with it.

The whole thing was blinding, preventing everyone, even me, from seeing. Once the light calmed down, I pulled my hand back, looking over at my other prey as they shook in fear. Seeing their collar turn red, I rushed at them, stopping behind them before they could do anything. Walking past her, I made my way back to Eruza, who had seen better days. "H-Hitomi?" She asked, with me standing above her, staring her down.

"Yo, Eruza!" I said, grinning at her. "Don't worry about her, she wont be walking any time soon!" I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder, where we watched as the girl fell, her legs severed from her body. Hearing her scream, I glared at her. "Hey, shut it, I'm trying to talk here!?" I said, looking back at Eruza. "So, you got beat up good, heh?" I said, with her staring at me in shock.

"Lightning... You have control over lightning!?" She said in her shocked state, with me shaking my head.

"Nah... Well... Ya, but I'm not supposed to use real lightning, just artificial for now." I said, shrugging as I sat down next to her, watching as the girl bled out, screaming the entire time. "Madara said that doing something that advanced could kill me, and I don't want that, but he did say that if I ever meet one who is too strong for me, to use it!" I said, grinning at her.

 **Madara POV**

"You abandoned the tactically advantageous 15-24 to move Ratel to 11-24, for what reason?" Yoko questioned, still in shock at what she had just witnessed, as were the others.

"To show everyone, that she is the true threat in the game." I said, smirking at her. "A being able to control lightning, move at speeds faster than Taiga, and being the strongest one in the game." I said, looking from her, to the map. "As an added bonus, it puts fear, or trust, into the one she helped, making them either surrender or join her in the long run. An added bonus of the two being friends outside of the game." I said, with her gritting her teeth.

"Desecrate the Killing Bites any further, and I'll never forgive you." She said, looking at me with murder in her eyes, one I returned ten fold, making her piss her pants the instant my Killer Intent hit her.

"You will do well to learn your place, child." I said, looking from her, back to the map. "Besides, after tonight, Killing Bites will become some much less." I said, making many around me frown once I said that.


	6. A small plan and teachings

"The Killing Bites Destroyal is really heating up! The fighting is becoming more chaotic as more game pieces turn up to the fight! Gecko has been taken care of in a blink of an eye, as well as Cobra by Ratel's unnatural ability of controlling lightning! Meanwhile, Hippopotamus has saved Tiger from an explosive death with another display of lightning, taking Crocodile down with an impressive display!" Mei said, with me looking at the piece that entered the square that Okajima was in.

"Show him what you can do, Kido!" Yoko said with a smirk.

"Oh, so that's your piece?" I asked, with her nodding her head. "Tell me, how dangerous is he?" I asked, looking her way.

"He cant be killed by any means!" She said, making me smirk.

'I would like to test that, but I'm here so I have to trust Okajima.' I thought, looking back at the board.

 **Okajima's POV**

'If I remember right, this is Kido. I hear he's pretty strong, but I don't think its very smart to try to take him on alone without knowing what he is.' I thought, facing the man known as Kido.

"The poor." Kido said, confusing me as I didn't know what he was talking about. "Trees." Kido finished, with me looking around and seeing that with the Liger Bomb, the trees had been destroyed in the process. "It is not good... to pick on the weak." He said, with me looking back at him.

"I apologize for hurting your feelings, I still don't have full control over my power that I received from Lord Madara." I said, bowing to him a bit, but kept my eyes on him.

"I wouldn't agitate him if I were you." Shota said as he sat in a tree above Kido. "Kido is an environmentalist. He's normally very gentle, but with people who destroy the environment, he cant let them live." He finished, with me looking from him back to Kido.

"It was too good to believe that Tiger eliminated you." I said, looking back at Shota. "After all, the forest is home turf for gorillas."

"Even up against Tiger, I'm not foolish enough to get hit by one of his attacks. Unlike the Crock over there." He said, looking down at the legs of Ryuji. "Well, either way, this game has ended now that Kido and I have met up." Shota said as he jumped out of the tree and landed beside Kido. "Mitsukado wins."

'I can only do one Liger Bomb a day because the amount of energy it takes up, and using Lariat puts a strain on my arms.' I thought, watching both of them. 'There is only one choice I have at the moment.' I thought as I slowly opened my mouth, with Shota backing up with wide eyes. "Lava Bomb!?" I said, spinning around in a circle, covering the ground around me, with them jumping away. 'This should keep them out of reach!' I thought, facing them again while I pulled out a bottle of water and started drinking from it to get the taste out of my mouth.

 **Madara's POV**

"What in the world?" Mei asked as everyone else was just as shocked. "Hippo just surrounded his self with Lave that came out of his mouth!?" She yelled, nearly dropping the mic in the process. "Is there any way to get to the Hippo now, does he have a way to get out?! Its a stale mate as of now!" She said, with me smirking as I looked at the women who was in charge of his movements, who also looked shock.

"Are you ready?" I asked my other teammate, with them nodding. "Toh, you're up." I said, with the lady who was in control of Okajima nodding as it was her move.

 **Okajima POV**

"Your player has made a move. Please move north within three minutes." My collar said, with me nodding my head.

"How will you do that?" Shota asked, with me smirking at him.

"You believe that I was the only one who was here, but you're sadly mistaken." I said, his eyes widening as the ground opened up under me, with me falling through and taking my leave.

Sliding through the ground, I cane out and landed on the ground, standing next to Inaba. "Wow, Madara was right!" She said as I stood up straight. "You would totally exit through here!" She said, her eyes wide in surprise. "Sorry for being late through, I was at the square over as planned, but once I started digging, I got a little carried away by how much fun I was having!" She said with a laugh.

"Its all fine, everything is going according to plan!" I said, giving her a thumbs us. "For now, its best for me move, you can either stay here or go entertain them." I said, with her nodding while I started moving towards my next position.

 **Hitomi's POV**

Looking around, I tried spotting the other person who was hiding, and it was making me mad. "Hey, Hitomi!" Eruza called out, with me looking back at her, seeing her mid jump. I was caught of guard and tackled to the ground, with Eruza forcibly kissing me.

Pushing her off, I couldn't help but blush. "What are you doing, idiot!" I said, looking away from her as my body started to feel hot.

Then it hit me.

 **Flashback**

"Most of my moves are illusions that trick the mind, but some of them are able to trick the body." Madara said, shocking me. "With how the world is today, the most common thing I have read about is porn, and the most common thing for a genjutsu specialist to use against females in that way is turning them on." Madara said, with me feeling disgusted with him. "I am going to train you to over come it. You wont like it, but there is a trick I learned to over come it in an instant, for both male and female." He said, where my entire body felt like it was on fire the next second.

Falling face first into the ground, I couldn't control my hands as I started rubbing my body. Looking at him, I couldn't help but watch as he walked over to me. "I-idiot!" I muttered, grabbing his face as pulling myself closer, kissing his cheek, trying to get him to kiss me back.

"Listen carefully, the best way to over come a genjutsu of the mind and body is pain, but one that stimulates pleasure, is a different story. One place will break you out of it." He said, taking my hand that I was rubbing myself with into his. "This, is the way that you over come this." He said, where my eyes widened as I felt his fingers enter me and pinch.

 **Flashback end**

Changing back, I slid two fingers into myself and pinched the very spot that he did, sending shivers through my entire body. Pushing Eruza forward, I smirked at her as she had a heavy blush on her face. "Tell me, do you want me in you?" I asked, holding my hand up to her face, with her nodding. "Good!" I said, sliding my hand down and sliding two fingers into her, getting a moan from her, up until I pinched her. She screamed, with me jumping away from her as she started slashing around.

"THAT HURT!?" She yelled, making me smirk at her.

"Seems like we have company, Eruza!" I said, looking around, with her getting up. "Someone triggered our heat stage!" I said, with Eruza looking around as well.

 **Madara's POV**

'So, Hitomi has finally broke out, even breaking Eruza out as well.' I thought, frowning at that. "The fact that she was hit with that, means that there is someone else there, and its used by smell by the light pink mist on the ground. So, do you want to explain this type of attack, or should I off your head, Tadashi Tanaka." I said, with him looking at me. "I was unaware that this type of move a around, its a good think I taught Hitomi how to break out of it, or they would be disgracing me." I said, with his eyes widening.

"You...Taught her how to over come her nature?" He asked, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I taught her how to break free of illusions and the like, this being apart of it. As I said before, she is where I was at as a few years ago." I said, where it dawned on him. "I can communicate with them, correct?" I asked Mei, with her nodding. "Good." I said, bringing the Mic closer. "Hitomi, Building 2A, rooftop." I said, with us watching Hitomi look dead at Kaori Rikujo, Brute Civet.

"Hey, you cant just-"

Tanaka went silent as we watched Hitomi jump up to Kaori and appeared behind her. We watched as her hat was cut in four, followed by her head. Landing beside the body, she watched as it fell forward and rolled off the roof, landing next to Eruza, who looked on in shock.

"There was no rule that stats that you cant tell your piece where everyone is." I said, with them looking back at me. "As far as I can tell, none of you fully trust your partner. I trust all three of my students, and they trust me. I will ensure that they win." I said, smirking at them. Seeing another piece enter the square, I smirked. "I see, so you wish to challenge me?" I asked, looking at the owner, with him smirking at me.

"Indeed, its time to see which one of them, is truly the strongest." He said back, with us looking at the screen, seeing Tiger standing infront of Eruza, looking up at Hitomi.


	7. Putting training into good use

"Now, the match we've all been waiting for is finally happening!" Mei yelled, with me keeping my eyes on Hitomi. "Brute Tiger, the previous game's champion, has arrived at square 11-24. Now he's in a sudden direct confrontation with the critic-silencing, steadily advancing Brute Ratel!" She said, with everyone cheering.

'Somethings going on.' I thought, narrowing my eyes as I saw something moving in the woods, narrowing my eyes at them.

 **Hitomi POV**

"Eruza, what do you think you are doing?" Taiga questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Brother!" She said, looking between him and me. She then stepped aside, making me grin as she couldn't figure out who was the Alpha of the situation.

"Hey, come on now! You're the one making a pass at me and you're just going to stand there?" I taunted, wanting him to make the first move so that I could get a good read on his moves. Seeing as it didn't work, I gave him a grin. "If you wont come at me, I'll just make my move!" I said, charging forward with a quarter of my speed, so going back down to what I used to be at, and slashed. Taiga moved out of the way, with me slashing at him once more, followed by a kick, both of which were dodged. Slash after slash, miss after miss, and I was slowly gaining information on him.

Just like Madara taught me.

 **Flashback**

"Why don't you come at me for one!" I yelled, seeing Madara dodge another attack and then palmed me in the back, sending me flying into one of his strange pillars.

"You aim to end the fight in one go, am I right?" Madara asked, with me picking myself up and glaring at him. "If you play with the enemy, you can learn a thing or two." He said, confusing me. "Take me for instance." He said, already behind me. "Slash." He said, with me getting cuts across my body, knocking me down.

'H-he copied my... Slash?!' I thought, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Read your targets movements, copy them, this will shock them, giving you the perfect chance to strike." He said, just before I passed out.

 **Flashback end**

'His speed has got to be better than this.' I thought with a frown as I continued to attack, seeing him dodging again. Seeing him get behind me, I smirked as I turned around and jumped over his attack, cutting his cheek in the process. Landing on the ground, I turned to face him, watching as he touched the cut on his face.

"Just as I thought, your victory over Leo... was an utter fluke." Taiga said, making me grin at his words.

 **Madara POV**

"After I'd finally given him the chance for a three on one fight... But no matter." Shinada said, with me looking at him as he looked over at me. "With this, Ratel will be out of the way." He said, making me smirk at him.

"You're cocky, for an old man." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me. "There is still the rest of my team, then the Shota and Kido." I said, looking at Yoko as she had her eyes closed. "But, you underestimate my student." I said, looking back at him. "Hitomi loves to play with her target, but hasn't had the chance to drag out a fight without a one hit kill. After a bit of teaching, it became second nature to her. Now, watch as Hitomi make a fool out of Tiger." I said, with him gritting his eyes at the board.

 **Inaba POV**

"Super Bunny Kick!?" I yelled, kicking the Gorilla man in the chest, knocking him back. Seeing him grab a log, he tossed it at me, with me jumping at it. "Super Spinning Bunny Kick!" I said, spinning around and kicking through the log, breaking it in half. Landing on the ground, I slid on the ground and smiled up at him as my feet were pointed up. "Super Bunny Upper Kick!" I said, kicking him into the air. Jumping up after him, I started kicking him even higher with each kick. Spinning around, I kicked him in the back, sending him back into the ground with a loud thud, with me landing next to him.

 **Flashback**

"I can't use that energy thingy?" I questioned, standing across from Madara with Hitomi and Okajima beside me.

"Hey, hey, that's not fair!" Hitomi said, glaring at Madara while taking a step forward. "You can't decide if she can or cant use that thing or not, its up to her!" She said, with Madara nodding his head.

"I understand where you're coming from, but her Chakra System is shot, rendering it useless... For now that is." He said, confusing them. He then pulled out a scroll and tossed it at me, with me catching it. "Weighted training is the best thing I can do for you." He said, with me unrolling the scroll just as two bracelets were summoned out of nowhere.

Grabbing them, I looked them over with a raised eyebrow. "So, I just put them on my wrists?" I asked, sliding them on, with him shaking his head at me.

"You are a rabbit, focus on your legs." He said, with me taking them off and then putting them on my ankles. "You will start with fifty pounds." He said, shocking me as he added the weight with a hand sign, with my feet starting to hurt from the weight. "I'll increase them by five pounds every time you get used to them." He said, with me looking at my feet and then changing, getting more strength in my legs and started walking around slowly. "This will add power to your kicks and speed, and you will go into battle with them." He said, shocking me at what he said.

 **Flashback end**

Poking the Gorilla, I found that he wasn't moving, seeing that his upper half had reverted back to normal, he was out for the count. Hearing something behind me, I jumped away just in time to dodge the attack. Turning around, I saw that it was that Kido guy that Okajima had warned me about. He was still in his human form, and it made me narrow my eyes at him.

'What do I do against him?' I thought, unsure what his form was or what he was capable of. Soon after, I watched as the gorillas legs fell, shocking me that he was cut in half. 'Ok, unknow force, I have to Run!' I thought, looking around and seeing my hole. 'There!' I thought, where I started running for it. Before I reached it, I looked behind and saw that his collar was red, where he started walking east. 'Thank God I'm safe!' I thought as I jumped into the hole and made my escape.

 **Madara POV**

"What in the world has just happened?" Mei said, with me narrowing my eyes at Kido. "The Mitsukado team's trump card, Kido the Beast, has felled his own teammate, Gorilla after the brutal beat down Brute Rabbit had delivered!" She said, with me looking at Yoko, seeing that she wasn't impressed.

"Killing your own team." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "You truly are scum." I said, with her turning to face me with a heated glair, with me activating my sharingan, shocking her as she tensed up. "You make me sick." I said, looking back at the board. "Hitomi will kill him, I guarantee that." I said, with me watching the fight once more.

 **Hitomi POV**

"Hey, you guys hiding over there!" I called out, looking over my shoulder at them, seeing that they were the camera crew. "You might want to get somewhere better, you know, greater shots and stuff." I said, looking back at Taiga with a grin. "Because the show is about to begin!" I said, placing my hands together, then looking up at the sky. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!?" I yelled, shooting a large flam up towards the sky, shocking everyone who was watching.

Once finished, I watched as it started raining, making me grin as I looked back at Taiga. "So, that explosion from earlier, that was you." He said, with me nodding. "I see, that still doesn't change the fact that your victory over Leo was anything but a fluke."

"Then show me how much of a fluke it was!" I taunted, with me watching his vanish. 'Behind!' I thought as I was struck, but as soon as he did, I turned to smoke, shocking him.

"I see, so you can teleport as well." He said, with me standing behind him, my hands already together.

"All of that for a small burst of speed." I said, grinning at him. "Who cares if I beat Leo or not, the one with the sharper fangs wins. That's all there is to it. That's what Killing Bites is." I said, grinning at him even more as I found his full speed.


	8. The Pangolin has arrived

"Its the tournaments most anticipated match, Tiger versus Ratel!" Mei yelled into the mic, with me keeping an eye on the board, seeing that Kido was heading towards where Hitomi was, as well as Inaba. Inaba was using the tunnels that she dug to get there faster, and by the time she got there, she would have enough time to warn them on what was to come. "Despite Yatsubishi's overwhelming two on one advantage, Tiger is forced to face Ratel one on one as Cheetah is forced between a rock and a hard place!" She said, with me looking at her. "Could this confidence come from winning the previous tournament? In any case, this did not end in a single blow! Ratel got back on her feet, despite receiving Tiger's attack!" She said, making a fist while the others cheered.

'This fight is over once she got a feel on his speed, watch as she plays with her prey before killing them.' I thought, smirking as I looked at the screen.

 **Hitomi POV**

"So, are you ready?" I asked, grinning at him, before taking off. I felt his surprise as I stopped behind him, where he took off into another direction, with me following him.

"There's is no way she's able to-"

"Keep up with you?" I finished, already behind him, with him jumping away once more, grinning the entire time as we kept it up. "You're moving pretty fast there, good thing I'm able to keep up!" I said, reaching for him, before he moved away again, with me turning it into a game of tag.

"How?" Taiga questioned, appearing behind me before I appeared behind him in the same moment.

"How?" I asked, smirking at him. "Madara moves way faster than you, he even taught me how to move faster while keeping track of my opponent. Said something on the lines of you lose sight of your opponent, you lose the fight in an instant?" I said, trying to remember what Madara told me.

"How is it that you're still standing after my-"

"Easy, your Bakko move is a mobility technique that's meant to scare your opponent into making a careless move so you can land a powerful counterattack." I answered, shocking him as I knew his plan. "But, it wont work on someone who has never felt scared in their life, someone like me!" I said, tapping him on his shoulder before vanishing from his sight once more, with him trying to keep up with me now.

 **Madara POV**

"To answer your question." I said, with everyone looking at me. "I beat the living hell out of that girl to increase her defenses far beyond that of her normal self. Sure the attack sent her flying, but it did next to no damage." I said, looking from the board over to Shinada. "Tiger is nothing but a toy for her to play with, until the real threat shows up." I said, shocking him.

"The real threat?" Shinada questioned, looking at the board. "I see, so that's who she is waiting for." He said, with me nodding.

 **Hitomi POV**

"Ratel!" Taiga said, coming to a stop, with me stopping across from him, in a position that would allow me to pounce on him if he decided to move. "It seems that I have underestimated you too much." He said, making me smirk, until I felt something underground.

I watched as Inaba popped out of the ground, looking right at me. "Hitomi!" She said, a smile on her face. "The plan is almost a go!" She said, where she started cleaning her hands off from the mud that was caused by the rain. "That guy is really strong, he cut that Gorilla guy in half before I could even see what hit him!" She said, with me smirking even more at the news.

'Madara was right then, that monsters movements were faster than Inaba could see, but not react.' I thought, getting more excited than before at the thought of an opponent that would give me a true challenge! Seeing Inaba turn to look behind her, she took notice to Taiga, with her slowly sinking into the ground, that was soon followed by moans. 'Seems like that women's mist is still in the air, but it should be next to none at the moment with the rain and the duration of it. Could it of been absorbed into the mud when she touched it?' I thought, scratching my head.

"Who was she referring to?" Taiga questioned, making me smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I shot back, grinning at him as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine." He said, where his claws started to extend. "Its time that I accept that you have the potential and skills necessary to best Leo, and possibly me." He said, slamming his hand into the ground. "Out of respect to your power, I will kill you with the next blow!" He said, making me grin as he was getting serious now.

 **Madara POV**

'Inaba is out of commission, Hitomi is currently in a fight, and Okajima is right where I want him.' I thought, looking at all the pieces on the board. 'The games about to come to a stunning end.' I thought, smirking as Kido was now in place.

"Tiger finally decided to take this seriously." Shinada said, cleaning his glasses. "Madara, I'm sorry to say that this is finally the end of your piece." He said, a small smirk on his face.

"You still underestimate-"

"She's dead." Yoko interrupted, with me looking at her. "All because of her foolish players thoughtless misplays." She said, with me frowning at her.

"Just because Kido is on the way, doesn't mean that the fight is over." I said, confusing her. "Let me guess, you think that being a murdered is only for the high and mightily?" I asked, with her glaring at me. "No, murdering one isn't about strength, its about weakness, but Killing one to survive is." I said, with her looking confused now. "Tell me, how many pieces remain?" I asked, with her looking at the board.

"Tiger, Cheetah, Ratel, Rabbit, Kido and-"

"And Okajima." I said, looking over at the piece that was far behind from Kido. "I believe that it is time to begin the final stage." I said, with Toh nodding and speaking into her mic.

 **Okajima POV**

Facing the woods, I watched as my mic glowed red. "Burn." One the only word spoken, with me nodding as the plan was now in play.

Placing my hands together, I took in a deep breath. "Lava Wave!" I shouted, spewing lava put of my mouth, sending it into the woods. "Now, the rest is up to you two, Inaba, Hitomi."

 **Hitomi POV**

Seeing Taiga charge at me, I turned to face him, where I stuck my tongue out at his shocked expression before jumping away from the attack that came from my right. Landing on the roof, I watched as Taiga dodged the same attack, looking on in shock.

 **Madara POV**

"Kido has made an appearance, but at the same time, a wave of Lava has made its way into the forest, setting it on fire! The fire is spreading at an incredible rate, and will reach the others in a matter of minutes, and it doesn't seem like the rain is doing anything to dampen the effects either!" Mei yelled, looking on in shock.

"The forest... How did you-"

"Know that Kido wouldn't be focused on the fight if the forest was on fire?" I asked, shocking her once more. "When Okajima destroyed the forest in the other location. After that, the message was relayed onto Toh through the screen. Of course, I told her to keep watch on him to gather any information and from there, we set the trap in motion." I said, with Toh nodding. "Now, you cant do anything but watch as Kido loses his self in anger." I said, with her gritting her teeth.

 **Hitomi POV**

'What a blunder.' I thought, seeing the aftermath of getting hit with it on the building, seeing that it had done serious damage on it.

"Ratel... Must be returned to nature." Kido said, looking in my direction.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" I asked, looking in the direction he had came from, seeing that the woods were on fire, with me looking back at him. Seeing him attack me, I jumped over it, with him aiming to stab me with his tail. Smacking it, I pushed myself in another direction, preventing me from getting him from it. 'I need to find out more about him before I can make a call!' I thought, running up to him and slashing, but found that my claws wouldn't strike his skin, feeling that I had hit a metallic force.

Striking it a few more times, I was proven right as it was metallic. Jumping away from his tail strike, I watched as he followed, with me twisting in mid air and using his strike to push myself out of harms way. Turning around, I saw Kido was already attacking, making me smirk as Taiga had shouldered him, knocking him into the ground.

"I only returned your surprise attack in kind." Taiga said as he turned to face Kido.

"Inaba, now!" I said, looking over at Eruza, who looked confused. Inaba's hands popped out of the ground and grabbed Eruza's legs, before pulling her into the ground, all the while Taiga was going one on one with Kido.

After a bit, I watched as Kido changed form, looking to be more of a monster than ever, and at the same time, the fire had finally reached us, surrounding us.

 **Madara POV**

'I see, so, he is a Pangolin.' I thought, smirking as Hitomi was now up against the fight she wanted.


End file.
